Power Rangers Remixed
by Crystal Knight
Summary: This series continues with our heroes instead of the Alien Rangers The rangers are faced with new challenges! Which you will discover! This was on my other FF account, but I can't no longer access it there, so it's posted here instead.
1. 01 - A Pink Knightmare, Part I

NOTE: This was on my other Fanfiction page here called: "TimeForceBlue"  
so I will post it here my Crystal Knight page. There will be new updates soon.

Power Rangers Remixed  
Season 3  
Episode 1

"Today on Power Rangers! Kat announces that she was accepted  
to New York State! Meanwhile, Master Vile has other plans! He  
creates Knightshade; a monster that has the power to pierce  
through anything easily! Does this mean trouble for our heroes?  
Find out next on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

Starring:

Tommy as the White Ninja Ranger!  
Billy as the Blue Ninja Ranger!  
Rocky as the Red Ninja Ranger!  
Aisha as the Yellow Ninja Ranger!  
Kat as the Pink Ninja Ranger!  
Adam as the Black Ninja Ranger!

Also starring...

Ernie!  
Bulk and Skull!  
And Lt. Stone!

"A Pink Knightmare, Part I"

Written by: The Crystal Knight And Ragemoon

Directed by: The Crystal Knight

Guest Starring:

Mr. Kaplan as himself.

In addition, introducing, Dalia Draven as herself.

*** "A Pink Knightmare, Part I" ***

Tommy, Adam, Billy, Rocky, Aisha were at the Angel Grove Juice bar;  
sitting at a table when Kat came running in. They looked up at the  
sound of hurried footsteps, all of them smiling when they realized  
it was Kat. They were sipping their drinks and trying to decide on  
what to do that day.

No one was coming up with any good ideas. Angel grove did not have  
much for its youth population to do. They kicked around a picnic at  
the park. On the other hand, a day at the beach, the beach idea was  
popular fro the girls.

Their discussion of plans stopped with Kat's appearance in the  
Juice bar. They could all see she was excited about something  
and they all waited for her to spill out her excitement.

"You guys! Guess what?" Kat asked them suddenly. She was excited,  
but they didn't know why. They all looked at her puzzled.

"What?" Billy asked as he gazed at the bubbling blonde-haired girl  
in front of them. He could fairly feel her happiness. Billy wondered  
what could have gotten her so excited.

"I got a letter from the Dean of the New York State University. I  
had been accepted to attend there this fall!" Kat dropped the news  
like a bombshell.

The group looked stunned. Her news was amazing but one thing popped collectively in their minds  
with the thought that Kat was leaving. They wondered how they were going to cope with her loss.

"What will happen to our Power Rangers team?" Billy asked. His  
question was the one the entire team wanted answered. For none of  
them knew what to do. This had never happened before.

Kat's excitement left her. "You're right. I hadn't thought  
of that." Kat spoke silently to the others.

"Maybe Zordon will figure something out." Tommy suggested  
placing a hand on Kat's shoulder to reassure her.  
He did not like seeing her down.

"Yeah. Maybe." Kat agreed. Her voice soft with sudden depression  
for her good news was a doubled edged blade now that she thought  
about it.

Meanwhile at Lord Zedd's Palace, "They make me so mad!" Lord Zedd  
held his staff in his right hand. He looked grumpier than usual.

"Calm down Zeddy. Therefore, what is the Pink Ranger will soon  
move away! My father can help you defeat those Power Punks!" Rita  
Repulsa told her husband. This set him off even more.

"Oh! I hate him worse than I hate the Power Rangers!" Lord Zedd  
yelled out in frustration.

Rito Revolto, Rita's brother approached Lord Zedd. Rito was nothing  
more than a skeleton.

"It's okay 'Ed,' dad will take care of it!" What's even more than  
Zedd hating Master Vile was Rito not pronouncing his name right. That  
really set him off.

"Shut up all of you! If you really want to defeat those Rangers,  
then I will create a monster like you have never seen!" Master Vile  
spoke as if he knew what to do. Today would be a day to remember.

Later at the Angel Grove Juice Bar, Tommy, Billy, and Kat were  
sitting at a table. Tommy noticed a beautiful blond haired girl  
excising on the gym part of the juice bar. She was going though  
her martial arts katas. Quiet a few eyes were on her. She really  
did not seem to notice.

However, truth to be told she knew where everyone in the juice  
bar was located.

Tommy sighed for her form was good. Without thinking, he asked  
no one in particular the question that appeared in his head.  
"Who's that?"

Ernie walks up to the table where Tommy, Billy, and Kat are.

"That's Dalia Draven. Don't you know her Kat?" Ernie asked while  
placing some sodas on a table.

"Yeah. She's great. She knows the martial arts and is a Shinto  
Priestess." Kat revealed to the others about Dalia. Kat smiled  
remembering her friend. Kat made eye contact with her blonde comrade.  
Both nodding to each other Dalia finished off her kata and  
disappeared to use the changing rooms. Once she was done with her  
shower and dressed in her street clothes, she joined the others.

"Hello." Dalia greeted the others. Her and Kat shared a smile.

"Do you like it here?" Billy asked. He was in awe by the beauty in  
front of him. Though he could tell from her workout that she did that  
to keep her shape where it was.

"Yeah. It's great." Dalia was very pretty. She was wearing a pink  
blouse that revealed her breasts just a bit. She was wearing a short  
pink skirt with a slit on the right and left side of the skirt. Her  
shoes were a pair of expensive high heel shoes. Overall, she was a  
beauty. Tommy and Billy were stunned at her beauty.

"Are you okay Tommy and Billy?" Dalia asked them. For both young  
men seemed dazed for some reason.

"Yes." Tommy started. He just couldn't finish it. He blinked  
finding himself once again tongue tied around a pretty girl.

"Yes. We are fine." Billy replied. He could not believe he found  
his voice to finish what Tommy was going to say.

"They just think you are very pretty." Kat added. Making her two  
friends blush hotly. They shot Kat a look and the other blonde-  
haired girl smirked softly.

"Well." Ernie added. Then he continued, "Welcome to Angel Grove  
Dalia. I hope It's a peaceful one." Ernie commended her.

Mr. Kaplan, the school Principal of Angel Grove High school came  
into The Juice Bar and walked over to the table to where Dalia  
Draven was.

"Hello Miss Draven. I hope you like here at Angel Grove High.  
Here's your classes. The Secretary forgot to give it to you. I  
have to run now. Bye."

Mr. Kaplan told her as he handed her class Schedule.

"Thanks." Dalia thanked him. Then Mr. Kaplan left. Dalia turned to  
her new friends.

"Thanks everyone." Dalia smiled sweetly. Her eyes looked at the  
clock on the wall and she blinked unable to believe how late it was.  
"Oh! Look at the time! I have a Shinto Reading to do! Good bye  
everyone." Dalia told her new friends goodbye then she quickly left.

"She's really great." Tommy told Kat. "Very friendly."

"Yeah. Thanks. She's always been that way. Her mother raised her  
since her father died since she was little. It's been hard for her.  
I had known her since we were little. She's a really great person."  
Kat told about Dalia's history to Tommy and Billy.

Meanwhile at Lord Zedd's Palace, "Now to business." Master Vile  
announced. Master Vile start to spit up snot that looked like a blue  
color. The snot landed on the ground. Then Master Vile took a toy  
helmet and a toy spear and placed it on the snot. Then he used his  
staff to transform the items and the snot into a monster. The items  
and the snot were electrified and the snot and the items transformed  
into a horrible looking knight with horns on top. He had a spear in  
his right hand.

"Meet Knightshade!" Master Vile announced.

"Knightshade?" Scorpina came up to Lord Zedd.

"Yeah. He's a legend in many galaxies." Goldar told Scorpina.

"Well... He's known to pierce through anything!" Lord Zedd  
revealed about Knightshade.

"Is it true Zeddy?" Rita asked.

"Yeah." Lord Zedd looked depressed.

"I will make those Power Rangers look like yesterday's leftovers!"  
Knightshade announced.

"Go and do you worst!" Master Vile told his monster.

"Yes boss!" Knightshade answered and then vanished.

Meanwhile at Angel Grove Park, Lieutenant Stone and his two  
recruits stood in the park. "Gentlemen, there has been some strange  
things lately. Your job is to look for suspicious people. That's all  
you have to do. Good day men."

Lieutenant Stone told them and left.

His recruits looked at each other and shrugged. Both wanted  
to make something of their lives that is why they had went to work  
of Stone. Bulk and Skull just patrolled the park where they were.  
Neither now found anything out of the ordinary.

Which pleased them for they both prayed it stay that way. Though  
they both knew with Angel Grove's history they knew peace would be  
shattered eventually.

At Dalia's house, Dalia was in her fire reading room doing a  
Shinto ceremony. Fire bathed her tanned face as she chanted the  
words to bring forth a vision as she sat there meditating.

The vision came to Dalia as an old voice spoke out. "The Pink  
Ranger shall be pierced and fade out..." Dalia repeated what she  
seen in her vision. Then she and the old voice continued. "...And  
you shall take her place!" Dalia finished. This vision confused her,  
for she saw the whole thing from the battle to the pink ranger  
getting hurt. She could almost see the poison in the pink rangers  
veins, a poison that would kill the pink ranger within days.

"What does that mean, like I could become a Power Ranger." Dalia  
kind of laughed shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts."  
She sighed.

'That would be the day when I would become a Power Ranger.' She  
thought to herself. Then Dalia continued her fire reading.

Back at the Park Tommy, Kat, Adam, Rocky, Billy, and Aisha were  
on the other side of the park. they were playing a small game of  
soccer, kicking the ball between them and laughing.

Suddenly Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina appeared. The two sent blasts  
at the ranger teens sending them and their soccer ball flying. They  
picked themselves up and looked at the evil pair.

"Oh look! Goldie is back with his friends." Kat told the others.  
She a bit put out for she had been enjoying their peaceful rest  
between battles.

"Let's do it!" Tommy told the others. They gathered around him.

"Right!" They replied.

"Ninja Ranger Power now!" Tommy spoke and they all transformed  
into their Ninja outfits. A putty moved towards where Tommy was  
and tried to make a karate move, but Tommy blocked it and hit the  
'Z' on the putty's chest. The Putty disappeared.

Tengas moved around acting awkward and not attacking. The Rangers  
beat the putties and the Tengas flew off.

Then Knightshade appeared.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy told the others. Instead of Morphing,  
they were teleported to the Command Center.

"Zordon, we have to fight the monster." Tommy distressed to  
Zordon. He looked at his mentor confused by the eviction from  
the battlefield. For Zordon had never interfered with a battle  
before this moment.

"No Tommy, you have to be briefed first." Zordon simply told them.  
He looked at his rangers and felt a stab of fear for the being that  
had appeared on the he battlefield was not an easy fight.

"Who's that's in the viewing globe Zordon?" Kat asked him.

"That's Knightshade. He's a very powerful Demon with the power  
to pierce through anything. Not only that, his power is very dark,  
sinister and poisoning. Be careful Rangers and let the power  
protect you!" Zordon briefed them.

"It's Morphin time!" Tommy yelled out. "White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

Once the morphing was complete, the Power Rangers transported to  
Knightshade was. The monster stood there waiting for the rangers.

"Knightshade, we are going to put your lights out!" The White Ranger  
announced to Knightshade.

"I don't think so!" The Knightshade laughed at the Rangers. Then  
he summoned some Tengas and Putties. Tommy, Aisha, and Billy fought  
the Putties and Tengas while the other attempted to fight  
Knightshade.

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull watched the show near by. They had  
hidden themselves behind some trees. They were in awe like they  
always were when they saw the power rangers battle evil. They both  
hoped they go unnoticed by Knightshade and his cronies.

"Ew! Your breath is horrible!" Kat yelled with disgust, for she  
had gotten a huge whiff of it. Kat felt her stomach turn awfully  
inside her body.

"How dare you! Demon Shadow Spear, power up!" Knightshade said as  
he swung his Demon Shadow spear and then thrust it into Kat's chest  
between her breasts. The Pink Ranger started to collapse as  
Knightshade removed his Demon Shadow Spear from the Pink Ranger's  
body. The Pink Ranger fell to the ground.

Bulk and Skull raced where she was. They knelt near her both  
wondering what to do for a few moments as the battle raged on  
around them. Then Bulk decided that they needed to help instead  
of gap at the pink ranger.

"Pick her up Skull. We got to take her to the hospital." Bulk,  
the obese one commanded his skinny counter part.

Skull didn't argue. He just did it. The Pink Ranger was barely  
conscious. She talked to Bulk as they ran with Skull carrying  
the Pink Ranger. "Bulk... I can't breathe." The Pink Ranger told  
him and then continuing. "Please take off my helmet, so I  
can breathe."

Bulk was surprised that she knew his name. He did what he was  
asked when he took off her helmet. He was shocked to who it was.

"Kat? You're the Pink Ranger?" Bulk asked her.

"I am afraid so." She answered him. "Promise you'll both keep  
my secret." She murmured before passing out.

They both promised the now knocked out Kat that they would keep  
her secret.

Bulk placed the helmet back on her to conceal that she was  
from the hospital staff.

Finally, they arrived at the Angel Grove General Hospital.

"Why its the Pink Ranger." A nurse said while standing up.

"Please help her. She helped save this city, so please help her!"  
Bulk begged. The nurse pointed to the bed. Skull placed her there.

Then the other Power Rangers arrived just as Skull set down Kat's unmoving body.

The white ranger called Zordon on his communicator,

"Zordon, Kat has been injured." The White Ranger announced.

"We are prepared to receive her to give her medical treatment."  
Zordon told Tommy. Alpha placed a bed in the middle of the Command  
Center's chamber, then Alpha 5 teleported Kat to the Command Center.

Tommy, The White Ranger, turned to Bulk and Skull. "Thank you  
very much."

"Thank you guys for keeping the city safe." Bulk and Shull both  
said at the same time, the remaining Power Rangers teleported to  
the Command Center.

"Zordon, how is she?" Tommy asked as he took off  
his helmet.

"She has been badly injured. The blow was fatal. She may not last  
long. We must call Kimberly. Alpha locate Kimberly and Teleport  
her here quickly."

Alpha found Kimberly and transported her to the Command Center.

"Hi guys. God, what happened to Kat?" Kimberly asked. As she went  
over to her friend who was now in civilian attire for she could not  
hold her morph any longer.

"Kat was stabbed by Knightshade. Master Vile's newest monster.  
I am trying to save her Kimberly. The more I save her, the more  
her body malfunctions." Alpha 5 told Kimberly racing quickly to  
save Kat.

"Kimberly, we need for you to take over the Pink Ranger Powers  
for a while until Kat recovers." Zordon told her.

"Zordon, my dreams hasn't fully been realized. Sorry, I can't."  
Kimberly replied with regret. "That is why I passed my power on to  
Kat, was so I could live my dreams."

"Then who?" Zordon asked.

Then Kat spoke up. Her voice got worse from being poisoned.  
"Alpha... teleport Dalia Draven here. She'll take my place." Kat  
told Zordon her new choice, for it felt right when she spoke of  
her old friend to be the pink Power Ranger.

"Yes Kat." Alpha 5 pushed a button teleporting Dalia Draven to  
the Command Center.

The young woman in pink looked around confused. She was dressed  
in her Shinto priestess robes, a white kimono over pink flowing  
leggings. Her feet in white shocks with Japanese style shoes on them.

"Welcome Dalia Draven, the new Pink Ranger." Zordon greeted her.  
Dalia wasn't the bit surprised. Once she set her eyes on Zordon her  
confusion ceased. For she seen this in her vision. She saw Kat  
and gasped.

"Kat! You're injured. You're the Pink Ranger?" Dalia asked questions  
to Kat and moving quickly over to her friend. She knelt next to the  
dying Pink Ranger.

"I am sorry... for keeping this from you... I am dying Dalia...  
I have a request of you... Please become the new Pink Ranger! Will  
you take my place?" Kat asked her. Dalia didn't hesitate. For she  
knew that being, the Pink Ranger was her fate. She just wished it  
were not under such a dark situation.

"Kat... I'll..." Dalia looked at her dying friend, for she could  
sense Kat's life slipping away.

TO BE CONTINUED...

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS:

The Crystal Knight  
Ragemoon

"Next time on Power Rangers, The Power Rangers has suffered a major  
blow to their team, however there's still hope. Dalia is asked to  
join the team and take Kat's place. Then Knightshade returns. Will  
Dalia seeks revenge against Knightshade? Find out next time on the  
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

We don't own Power Rangers. It belongs to Hasbro.  
(c) 2003 by The Crystal Knight with Ragemoon.  
The characters we create belong to us. All other characters are  
properties of Hasbro and TOEI Company Limited.


	2. 02 - A Pink Knightmare, Part II

Power Rangers Remixed  
Season 3  
Episode 2

"Last time on Power Rangers! Kat was terribly injured by  
Knightshade; a monster who can pierce through anything!  
Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull took the Pink Ranger to the  
hospital and the Rangers took her to the Command Center.  
Can Alpha save her? Find out on the Mighty Morphin  
Power Rangers!"

Starring:

Tommy as the White Ninja Ranger!  
Billy as the Blue Ninja Ranger!  
Rocky as the Red Ninja Ranger!  
Aisha as the Yellow Ninja Ranger!  
Kat as the Pink Ninja Ranger!  
Adam as the Black Ninja Ranger!

Also starring...

Ernie!  
Bulk and Skull!  
Lieutenant Stone!

"A Pink Knightmare, Part II"

Written by: The Crystal Knight And Ragemoon

Directed by: The Crystal Knight

Guest Starring:

Dalia Draven as herself.  
Kimberly Heart as herself.  
Ms. Appleby as herself.  
Mr. Kaplan as himself.

and introducing Dalia Draven as herself.

*** "A Pink Knightmare, Part II" ***

"Kat... I'll do it. What do I do now?"

Dalia asked.

"What needs to be done is a Power Transfer must take place before  
Kat passes away."

Zordon put his concerns on the Power Transfer. Kimberly turned  
to Zordon and asked him a question.

"I thought the Sword of Light only worked on Jason, Zack, and  
Trini."

Kimberly asked her question to Zordon.

"The Power Transfer will work on any Ranger in any circumstance."

Zordon replied.

"Are you ready Dalia and Kat?"

"Yes."

Dalia and Kat spoke in unison.

"I am ready Zordon."

Tommy announced.

"Good. Proceed."

Zordon commanded. Tommy morphed and lifted up the Sword of Light.  
The Sword of Light send bolts of electricity from it to Zordon  
then to Kat then to Dalia. It only took a couple of minutes  
and the power was transferred to Dalia. Kat was de-morphed and  
Dalia was now morphed as the Pink Ninja Ranger. Dalia then took  
off her helmet and swung her hair free and then went to Kat.

"I knew this event would happen. I seen it in my vision."

Dalia told Kat.

"I am sorry that I kept my identity from you."

Kat said in a sad painful tone.

"It's okay. You did your duty."

Dalia replied.

"Please just one last favor?"

Kat asked in a weak voice.

"Name it."

Dalia replied.

"Please don't let my death be in vain. Please punish  
Knightshade for me."

Kat asked her.

"You got it."

She promised her friend. Kat started to go.

"I love you Dalia. You were always like a sister to me..."

Kat said then passing away quietly. Tears started to flow  
out of Dalia's eyes.

"Goodbye Kat."

Dalia eyes flowed with tears. Kimberly came over and embraced  
the new Ranger and the despair that she felt.

"You know what Dalia?"

Kimberly asked.

"What?"

Dalia responded back.

"Kat is always in your heart."

"Yeah, I know Kimberly."

Dalia then powered down. A power morpher appeared in her hands.  
Tommy too powered down.

"Do I use this when I am in danger?"

Dalia asked.

"Yes. Welcome to the team. There are three basic rules to the  
power... Never force a battle unless Zedd, Rita, or Master Vile  
forces you. Second never use your powers for personal gain.  
And third, no one may know that you are a Power Ranger."

Zordon gave her the conditions of keeping the power.

"You can count on me."

Dalia responded.

"Good."

Zordon answered.

"Welcome to the team."

Alpha Five congratulated her.

"Thanks."

Dalia replied. She tried to be cheerful, but it was hard.

"I think I need some air."

Dalia told her new friends. Billy approached her.

"I think you should have this. Kat would have wanted you to  
have this."

Billy told her as he went over to the lifeless Kat and took off  
the communicator off of her wrist and gave it to Dalia.

"You'll be needing this."

Billy told her by handing her the communicator that once  
belonged to Kat.

"Thanks."

She thanked him.

"Also, you can teleport with the communicator."

Billy told her.

"Hey, that would be good to know."

Dalia answered. Zordon talked to her.

"Dalia, maybe it will be good for you to come back later, so we  
can brief you on something on your enemies and your powers."

"Agreed."

Dalia replied.

"Kimberly, will you join me? I could use someone to talk to."

Dalia asked her.

"Sure. Alpha can you teleport us right outside the Angel  
Grove Juice Bar?"

"Sure, Kimberly."

Alpha pressed a button and Dalia and Kimberly were transported  
to Angel Grove near the Juice Bar.

Meanwhile... Lord Zedd looked furious.

"I hate the Power Rangers!"

Lord Zedd told his wife, and his brother in law and father  
in law.

"Calm down Zedd. My plan is just beginning. Who cares if  
there is a new Pink Ranger! Knightshade will kill her too!"

Master Vile proclaimed.

Master Vile looked confident that his plan would succeed. So  
Zedd decided to let Master Vile have his way.

Meanwhile at the Juice Bar...

Ernie walked up to Kimberly and Dalia.

"I am sorry about Kat. I didn't know she was the Pink Ranger."

Ernie sounded a bit dismayed.

"It's okay Ernie. She's in our hearts."

Dalia answered Ernie.

Mr. Kaplan walks in and walks up to Dalia and Kimberly.

"Hello Dalia, sorry about your loss. All of Angel Grove  
High morns your loss."

"Thanks Mr. Kaplan. I have to go."

Dalia said suddenly.

"What's wrong with her?"

Mr. Kaplan asked.

"Oh, she just needs some air."

Kimberly answered him.

Dalia ran out of the Juice Bar and ran down the street and ran  
into Ms. Appleby.

"Hello Dalia."

Ms. Appleby greeted her. Dalia didn't look good. She looked  
sad.

"Hello."

Dalia tried to get a hold of herself.

"What's wrong?"

Ms. Appleby asked her.

"I am ok. I got things on my mind."

Dalia answered again and ran off. Then she ran into Bulk and Skull.

"Hey there missy."

Bulk greeted her.

"Yeah, Bulk said 'Hello!'"

"Good Skull, so are you okay?"

Bulk asked.

"Good. Be careful. A monster is on the loose! Wouldn't want you  
to get hurt."

"Okay thanks."

Dalia replied. and then ran off again.

Meanwhile at the Command Center...

"We better take Kat's body to the mortuary, so they can  
prepare her for burial."

Billy told the others.

"Good. I'll take her there as the White Ranger."

Tommy announced.

"Ok."

Billy agreed.

"White Ranger Power!"

Tommy cried and then transformed. He went over to Kat  
and picked up her deceased body.

"Alpha teleport me near the Angel Grove Mortuary."

"Right Tommy!"

Alpha pressed a button and Tommy with Kat was gone. He arrived  
outside of the Angel Grove Mortuary. The White Ranger walked into  
the building.

"Hello."

The man said.

"This is our fallen comrade, make sure she gets a decent burial."

The White Ranger sat Kat down on a table. Then the Yellow  
Ranger appeared out of no where.

"Zordon wanted Kat to wear this."

The Yellow Ranger sat down a table next to Kat. A Pink Ranger  
outfit. Zordon hoped he wouldn't have to give these out to  
a slain Ranger.

"She should wear this. It comes with a helmet."

The Yellow Ranger told the White Ranger and the mortician.

"So, Kat was the Pink Ranger?"

The mortician asked.

"Yes she was."

The White Ranger answered.

"I see."

He replied.

"So, you have a replacement?"

He asked again.

"Yes. We have to go. Thank you."

The White Ranger and the Yellow Ranger teleported out of there.

Later... at the Juice Bar...

"Where's Dalia?"

Tommy asked.

"Shinto Reading."

Aisha replied and then continuing,

"She called me earlier."

Ernie walked over and places the sodas on the table.

"What's that beeping?"

Ernie asked.

"Oh, our pagers. We have to go."

Billy replied.

Tommy, Billy, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha walked out of  
the juice bar.

"Is it clear."

Adam announced. The Rangers teleported to the Command Center.

"What's chilling Zordon?"

Billy asked.

"Knightshade is back at Angel Grove Park. He must be stopped!"

Zordon told them.

"Right."

Tommy agreed.

"Be careful. remember what happened to Kat. And we have new  
technology for you to call on. Behold the viewing globe. These  
are the Battle Borgs. If you can on them. They may be able  
to weaken Knightshade."

Zordon revealed new technology to them.

"Right. We can also call on Ninjor and our metallic armor."

Billy answered Zordon.

"For some reason Dalia isn't answering. So we'll try to contact her!  
Go Rangers!"

Alpha 5 urged them.

"Right! It's morphin time! White Ranger Power!"

Tommy cried.

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

The Rangers morphed and teleported to where Knightshade  
was.

"Ah, Power Rangers!"

Knightshade greeted the Power Rangers.

"We're here to put your lights out!"

The White Ranger told Knightshade.

"Feel my power Rangers!"

Knightshade sent a wave of energy at the Rangers,  
but ducked and avoided the attack.

"Ninjor we call on you!"

The White Ranger called out. Ninjor came out of no where on  
a floating white cloud.

"Never fear Ninjor is here!"

Ninjor proclaimed. He was a robotic man that was blue.

"Oh a little blue man!"

Knightshade told Ninjor. That pissed Ninjor off.

"No one calls me little blue man and gets away with it!"

Ninjor was steaming mad. He changed modes. Now he looked  
like he was a Samurai.

"Let's help him out."

The White Ranger told the other.

"Metallic Armor Power up!"

The Power Rangers cried out transforming into shining armor  
that was stronger than normal.

The Power Rangers started fighting Knightshade, but he was  
stronger than he looked.

Meanwhile...

Dalia finished her Shinto fire reading. Her communicator  
beeped. She answered.

"Yes Zordon?"

Yes answered.

"The others need your help."

Zordon told her.

"I am on my way! Dalia out!"

Dalia hung up her communicator and ran out of her house  
and ran down the street.

Meanwhile.

"Power Cannon!"

The Power Rangers cried... they fired the Cannon and  
Knightshade got hit.

"You're evil and here's the reason why!"

Ninjor fired a fiery ball of energy and blasted Knightshade.  
Knightshade fell down and exploded! Then a bolt of lightning  
zapped where Knightshade was. The bolt revived him and  
made him grow!

"Uh oh!"

The White Ranger announced.

"Let's call the Shogun Zords!"

The Blue Ranger suggested.

"Right."

The White Ranger agreed.

"Shogun Zords... Power up!"

The Power Rangers cried. Five Shogun Zords came together  
and formed the Shogun Megazord.

"I need Falcon Zord power!"

The White Ranger called on his Zord. The Falcon Zord  
can flying out of the sky. The White Ranger went  
inside his Zord and docked with the Shogun Megazord  
and formed the Shogun Megafalconzord.

"Shogun Megafalconzord, Powered up!"

Then Dalia came running up.

"Hey you... if you hurt my friends... I'll make you  
pay!"

Dalia said.

"Oh yeah?"

Questioned Knightshade.

"Yeah. it's morphin time! Pink Ranger Power!"

Dalia transformed into the Pink Ranger. and she went inside the  
Zord cockpit.

"Good for you to join us."

The White Ranger greeted the Pink Ranger.

"Thanks."

"Let's call on the Battle Borgs."

Adam suggested.

"Right."

The White Ranger agreed.

"Battle Borgs power up!"

Out of nowhere... the Battle Borgs appeared.

"Let's knock his lights out!"

The Pink Ranger told the others.

"Battle Borgs attack!"

Tommy commanded the Battle Borgs. The Battle Borgs. Knightshade  
began attacking the Battle Borgs and the Battle Borgs tried to  
land blows on Knightshade, but knocked them out.

"What do you we do now?"

The Yellow Ranger asked.

"I don't know."

The White Ranger replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS:

The Crystal Knight  
Ragemoon

"Next time on Power Rangers, the Power Rangers along with the new  
Pink Ranger continue battle Knightshade. Then the past power rangers  
arrive to pay tribute to Kat, the former Ranger who died in the  
line of duty. Find out next time on the Mighty Morphin Power  
Rangers!"

We don't own Power Rangers. It belongs to Hasbro.  
(c) 2003, 2004 by The Crystal Knight with Ragemoon.  
The characters we create belong to us. All other characters are  
properties of Hasbro and TOEI Company Limited.


	3. 03 - A Pink Knightmare, Part III

Power Rangers Remixed  
Season 3  
Episode 3

"Last time on Power Rangers! Kat was injured during the battle  
with Knightshade. At the Command Center, the Power was  
transferred from Kat to Dalia. Soon after, Kat died. Later  
still, the Power Rangers battled Knightshade? Find out  
next on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

Starring:

Tommy as the White Ninja Ranger!  
Billy as the Blue Ninja Ranger!  
Rocky as the Red Ninja Ranger!  
Aisha as the Yellow Ninja Ranger!  
Dalia as the Pink Ninja Ranger!  
Adam as the Black Ninja Ranger!

Also starring...

Ernie!  
Bulk and Skull!  
Lieutenant Stone!  
Kimberly Heart as herself.  
Jason Lee Scott as himself.  
Zack Taylor as himself.  
Trini Kwan as herself.  
Ms. Appleby as herself.  
Mr. Kaplan as himself.

"A Pink Knightmare, Part III"

Written by: The Crystal Knight And Ragemoon

Directed by: The Crystal Knight

*** "A Pink Knightmare, Part III" ***

"We should call the Ninja Zords."

The Blue Ranger suggested.

"Right!"

The White Ranger agreed. The Power Rangers got out of the  
Shogun Megafalconzord.

"We'll operate the Shogun Megafalconzord by remote."

The Blue Ranger told the others.

"Let's do it!"

The Pink Ranger announced!

"That's the spirit, Dalia!"

The White Ranger told her.

"Red Ape Ninja Zord... Power up!"

"Pink Crane Ninja Zord... Power up!"

"Blue Wolf Ninja Zord... Power up!"

"Yellow Bear Ninja Zord... Power up!"

"Black Frog Ninja Zord... Power up!"

Out of no where can five Ninja Zords, the Ape, The Frog, The  
Crane, The Bear, and The Wolf came running side by side and  
then the Red Ape, The Blue Wolf, and the Pink Crane formed  
one part of the Megazord while the Frog and the Bear formed  
the Legs. Then the two sections came together. Then the Rangers  
jumped into the cockpit of the Ninja Megazord.

"Ninja Megazord powered up and ready for battle!"

The Power Rangers said to themselves.

The Ninja Megazord came up to him and punched him in the  
chest.

"Oh, is that all you can do?"

Knightshade mocked them. And he struck back.

"Knightshade Shadow Ball!"

Knightshade formed a ball of dark energy at the Shogun and Ninja  
Megazords, but Ninjor deflected the ball of energy back at  
Knightshade.

Then out of nowhere came Titanius, the carrier Zord; and it  
fired on Knightshade!

"Ow!"

Knightshade yelled.

"Shogun Ultrazord sequence begin!"

The Power Rangers yelled in unison.

Titanius's head came down and two cannons; one on each side  
came out and Titanius's body opened up. Down from above  
came the Shogun Megafalconzord. It landed right in the  
middle of Titanius. it made a huge explosion.

"Shogun Ultrazord Powered up!"

The Power Rangers spoke in unison!

First the Ninja Megazord attacked Knightshade. First the right arm  
with the Ape Zord attached attacked making a growl. Then the  
Wolf Zord attached attacked making a growl.

"Whoa!"

Knightshade proclaimed.

"You're evil and here's the reason why!"

Ninjor told him sending a fireball at him. It hit Knightshade.

"I'll destroy you all!"

Knightshade threatened them.

"This is for Kat! Shogun Ultrazord FIRE!"

All the weapon systems on the Shogun Ultrazord fired and hit  
Knightshade.

"This is the way it ends?"

Knightshade said as he fell down to the ground and exploded! Then  
his spirit floated in the air and exploded.

The Power Rangers, Ninjor, and the Megazords celebrated.

Meanwhile...

"Oh no. We lost again! FATHER, YOU'RE MONSTERS ARE TERRIBLE!"

Rita Repulsa told her father.

"Uh oh, you shouldn't have said that."

Rito Revolto proclaimed.

"How dare you Rita! I expect better things of you!"

Master Vile told his daughter and shutting her mouth  
up with a muzzle.

"Oh why me? Why am I surrounded by worthless villains?"

Lord Zedd asked himself.

"Oh Ed, put a sock in it. Dad's the boss!"

Rito Revolto told Lord Zedd as he punched him in the  
chest while talking.

"My name is ZEDD! LORD ZEDD! Z E D D!"

Lord Zedd yelled at him.

Meanwhile...

The Power Rangers were back at the Command Center. Zordon  
spoke.

"Today in the history of the Power Rangers, we lost  
our own. So, in that effect, I called all former  
Rangers. Alpha, teleport here Jason, Zack, Trini."

Zordon commanded.

"Yes Zordon."

Alpha five responded then locating the former Rangers  
and teleporting them there.

"Oh..."

Alpha began...

"This is so emotional!"

Alpha Five finished.

"Zordon, what does Alpha mean?"

Jason asked. Jason used to be red.

"Today we lost one of our own. Knightshade, a monster  
of shadows and great strength; stabbed Katherine and  
left her to die. Rescued by Bulk and Skull, they took  
her to the hospital where the Rangers picked her up.  
She was dying. So we transferred the Powers of the  
Pink Ranger to Dalia, Kat's friend."

Zordon finished. Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly  
walked to where Dalia was. The Power Rangers  
took off their helmets.

"You're Dalia? I know the Power is in your hands.  
Protect it well."

Jason told her.

"Thanks."

Dalia responded.

"You are very pretty. You look smart. You're one of own;  
take care of yourself."

Zack told her.

"I will."

Dalia responded again.

"I never met Kat, but you'll do a good job as the  
Pink Ranger."

Trini told her.

"Right. Thanks."

Dalia thanked her.

"You are lucky girl to get the Pink Ranger Powers. They  
were once mine. Take care of the power."

Kimberly told her. Dalia put her hands on Kimberly's.

"I will keep the power safe. That's a promise on  
behalf of the Pink Ranger!"

Dalia told her. Then Alpha spoke.

"We made our own memorial outside. Let's have  
our own service."

Alpha told everyone. Everyone went outside. Zordon's  
image appeared outside in the sky. He began to speak.

"Today, Katherine is in our hearts. We weren't supposed  
to lose Kat, but there's nothing we can do about it now.  
Why don't you all say something about her."

Zordon urged the Rangers.

"She was always ready when we needed her."

Tommy said.

"I liked her attitude about things."

Adam told the others.

"She was cool."

Billy simply said.

"She was like a sister to me."

Aisha revealed to everyone.

"She was a good friend."

Rocky added.

"She was..."

Dalia started and then trailed off.

"... a good true friend. She was like family."

Dalia sounded all choked up.

"She was there when Zordon and myself needed her."

Alpha added. Alpha Five activated a hologram of  
Katherine as an eternal vigil of who she was.

"I just remembered."

Dalia spoke up.

"Kat's funeral will be soon. Let's get ready."

Dalia told the others.

"Yeah."

Tommy added.

Later...

The Power rangers morphed and teleported again, without  
Dalia. Dalia was going to open up with a speech and then  
she was going to leave and morph and join the others soon  
afterwards. Mr. Kaplan spoke.

"We are here to honor Katherine 'Kat' Hillard who you  
all know joined Angel Grove High. First up to  
speak is Dalia Draven, Kat's friend."

Dalia walked on stage.

"Today, I lost a part of myself. When I heard about  
Kat being injured, I was surprised. I was with her  
when she passed on. I am very fortunate that the city  
is safe thanks to her and the other Power Rangers. As  
you found out, she was a Power Ranger. She did her  
best to perform her duty as the Pink Ranger, but her  
job comes with a price, sometimes when peace is the  
goal, a hero my lay his or her life down for the  
common good. Today we honor her."

Dalia was done speaking. She got off the stage  
and left the area. She got to a secluded area  
and got her morpher out!

"Pink Ranger Power!"

Dalia cried as she transformed into the Pink Ranger and then  
waiting to teleport on stage with the others. Mr. Kaplan came  
stage again.

"Now here is Ms. Appleby who tell us who will be on stage to talk."

Mr. Kaplan told the crowd. Ms. Appleby came up on stage.

"Hello. I a moment ago, asked The White Ranger to come up here  
and say a few words about their fallen comrade."

The White Ranger walked on stage.

"Thank you Ms. Appleby. Many of you know that we go day to  
day putting our lives on the line. However, our friend Kat was  
the first to fall in the line of duty. Just call us the other policemen  
and women that keep you from hard from monsters."

The White Ranger spoke to the crowd. However, he wasn't done.

"Kat was the Pink Ranger. Before she passed on... she gave her  
powers to a trust worthy friend. So then the Powers of the Pink  
Ranger. Now it's time for you to meet this new Ranger! Pink  
Ranger, please appear so people can meet you."

The White Ranger spoke to the crowd. The Pink Ranger teleported  
on stage. She shook the hand of the White Ranger.

"Look."

She said.

"The Zords have come to pay their respects."

The Pink Ranger told the crowd. The Ninja Zords, The Shogun  
Zords, Titanius, Tor The Shuttle Zord, Ninjor, and the  
Falcon Zord were all there to pay their respects.

"All the Power Rangers put themselves at risk. I thank Bulk  
and Skull for coming to Kat's rescue. I am in your debt."

The Pink Ranger went to the other Power Rangers were.  
Mr. Kaplan walked back on stage.

"Thank you Power Rangers for all you've done. Now there's  
a reception a 14:30 Hours if any of you wish to attend.  
That's all. Thank you."

Mr. Kaplan was done. He got off the stage. and the crowd left.

Later...

Zordon spoke to his team of Rangers.

"Today was a new beginning. May the power protect you all."

Zordon wish them personally.

"Let's do it."

Tommy said as him, Rocky, Adam, Billy and Aisha put their  
hands in. The Dalia added her hands to theirs.

"Power Rangers!"

The Rangers spoke in unison as they jumped in the air.

More adventures are to come here on Power Rangers Remixed!

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS:

The Crystal Knight  
Ragemoon

"Next time on Power Rangers, a new student arrives in Angel Grove  
from Japan! Her name is Aiko Oliveko, a strange girl with familiar  
but strange powers! Who is she really? Find out next time on the  
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

We don't own Power Rangers. It belongs to Hasbro.  
(c) 2003, 2004 by The Crystal Knight with Ragemoon.  
The characters we create belong to us. All other characters are  
properties of Hasbro and TOEI Company Limited.


End file.
